The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particular to a ratchet wrench, which is easy to assemble components.
A conventional ratchet wrench 90, please refer to FIG. 1, is mainly constructed of a wrench handle 91, a driving member 92, a pawl 93, a snap ring 94, a sealing cover 95 and a spring 96. The wrench handle 91 has a receiving portion 97 at an end thereof, in which provides an interior flange 98 and an annular slot 99. The sealing cover 95 is installed at an end of the receiving portion 97 and the snap ring 94 is installed in the annular slot 99 to lock the sealing cover 95 for the rest elements being fixedly installed in the receiving portion 97 of the wrench handle 91.
The sealing covers 95 are manufactured from a particular machine, so they have a stable quality. But, it needs a procedure to work the annular flange 98 and the annular slot 99 in the receiving portion 97 of the wrench handle 91 by a specific machine tool. The snap ring 94 needs an extending pliers to install it in the annular slot 99 and sometime the snap ring 94 will interfere with the driving member 92 to make it can not rotate freely. So, the conventional ratchet wenches 90 have a higher deficiency.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a ratchet wrench, which has an easier way to assemble the components.
The second objective of the invention is to provide a ratchet wrench, which has a superior output power.
According to the objective of the invention, a ratchet wrench comprises a wrench handle having a receiving portion at an end thereof, in which provide a chamber at a side thereof and a slot in the chamber. A pawl is installed in the chamber having a teeth portion at a side thereof. A spring is installed in the chamber having an end thereof rested against the pawl and the other end thereof rested in the slot in the chamber. A driving member is rotatably received in the receiving portion and has an annular teeth portion at outer surface thereof to mesh with the teeth portion of the pawl and two engaging portions at opposite sides of the teeth portion respectively, and two covering members, each of which has a tube, an opening at central of the tube and an annular flange at an end of the tube. The covering members have the tubes thereof inserted into the spaces between the receiving portion of the wrench handle and the engaging portions of the driving member respectively in an interference fit with the engaging portions.